


The King Slayer: A Tale of Tragedy

by fleshofmankind



Category: Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Bean-shaped Humanoid, Competition, F/M, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Public Humiliation, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshofmankind/pseuds/fleshofmankind
Summary: Everything's on the line in the millionth episode of the hit game show of the summer, Ultimate Knockout. A Fall Guy, known to fans as Master Baiter, is pit against 59 legendary contestants for the greatest prize yet: the Mother of All Crowns.One of those contestants happens to be King Slayer, a Fall Gal with countless wins under her belt. And, as Master Baiter will soon find out, her heaving knockers aren't just for show...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The King Slayer: A Tale of Tragedy

The hottest game show of the summer was Ultimate Knockout. 60 contestants, known as Fall Guys, are thrown into perilous obstacle courses and physically demanding games. Each round, a handful of them get knocked out until only one remains. The prize: fame, bragging rights, and a lustrous crown. Hundreds of millions watch each episode, and hundreds of thousands have competed.  
  
Everything was building up to the millionth episode, and it was expected to be the biggest one yet. The 60 invited to it had won numerous crowns and were considered not just the cream of the crop, but the creamiest part of the cream. The anticipation for the episode had reached a fever pitch and a record-breaking number of people were expected to tune in. Speculation abounded, as armchair warriors on the Internet wondered how many rounds there would be and what games would be in play. The one question on everyone's mind, though, was who would take the Mother of All Crowns and ascend to godhood, figuratively and literally.  
  
The day of the millionth episode had arrived. 60 contestants stood within the bounds of the starting line, each doing their pre-round warm-ups. In the sea of multi-colored beans doing jumping jacks and leg stretches was one such legendary contestant, Fall Guy 9601, known to fans as Master Baiter. Known for his unique chicken-wearing-exercise-gear costume, Master Baiter was the undisputed king of team games. Both an excellent coordinator and an expert at running interference (As his name might imply), his undefeated status on Egg Scramble spoke for itself. He easily belonged among the other 59 champions vying for the top spot.  
  
The other contestants didn’t worry him: popular names like Bad Touch, Holy Diver, and Ball Buster didn't illicit even the faintest of worry in his eyes. He spent countless weeks preparing for this episode, and he could picture himself being the one to snatch the Mother of All Crowns in the last round.  
  
Victory wasn’t as assured as he hoped, however. There was one contestant rumored to have been invited, and judging by the sound of fat floppy titties, those rumors were, unfortunately, very true.  
  
Behind him was one of the few Fall Gals. It takes a dumpster-sized pile of crowns to become one, and she apparently achieved the requirements at an unbelievable pace. Said to hold the record for most crowns won, fans gave her the nickname of King Slayer. Her costume was basic compared to the other contestants, with it only being a jacket, but the simplicity allowed her cleavage to dominate the weak-willed minds of anyone who dared look at it.  
  
Master Baiter shook his head, slapping the face hole of his costume. He's never faced King Slayer, but the stories passed around had been... worrying. Nevertheless, the first round was in the bag from what he could tell; the first 45 to finish entered the second round, the rest eliminated. The next rounds were likely to be team games, and he knew those were easy wins. If King Slayer ended up on the wrong team, she was as good as gone.  
  
He rubbed his hands in anticipation. This is the day he had been dreaming of; the Mother of All Crowns was soon to be his and his alone. There's no way some fat milkers were going to stop him, no matter how engorged they were or how loud the clap was when they jiggled. He grunted, focusing on the obstacle course ahead as he had done countless times.  
  
Dizzy Heights. Even the name makes him nauseous. The stage was divided into four sections, and each but the second had rotating disks that the contestants had to maneuver on top of. These disks moved at different rotations and newbies could get misdirected or fall off the stage to their doom. If that wasn't enough to worry about, contestants also had to contend with large yellow balls that would bowl them over. It would hurt, sure, but the worst part was that it allowed others to pass them. Securing a win and not getting eliminated in Dizzy Heights, especially against veterans, required a near-perfect run.  
  
Master Baiter had done this stage hundreds, maybe thousands of times. He had the perfect route mapped out, and in his earlier runs, it had yet to fail him. All he needed to do was follow the rotations of the disks instead of fighting them and be mindful not to be in the path of rolling balls. A simple task for even the most green of the Fall Guys.  
  
An electronic buzz signaled that the first stage was about to start. Finally, the clap of King Slayer's knockers stopped as she prepared for the trials like everyone else. All of the competitors took their places, forming four rows of fifteen along the starting line.  
  
Master Baiter always enjoyed this moment. No matter how many times he’s been in this situation, the start of an episode never failed to fire him up. The music - the same stupid synthy tune - pulsed, getting faster and faster until abruptly stopping. Silence followed as the countdown began. Once it reached the end, all hell broke loose. The contestants shot forward as the cheers from the artificial crowd was pumped onto the course.  
  
Master Baiter charged forward, weaving through the disks with ease, and made it to the second section. From there, it was a matter of dodging the massive balls and overtaking more careful contestants as he made his way to the third section. The crowd in front of the pack was dwindling, and as long as he kept his pace, qualifying for the second round would be a cinch.  
  
The third section split into two paths of rotating disks. Falling off of either path sent you to the bottom, where an even tougher set of obstacles awaited. Master Baiter chose the left as a force of habit, but it meant he didn't have to contend with Bad Touch, who drifted to the right. As he jumped between the disks, he heard a cacophony of grunts and impact noises as the notorious grabber tried to knock off anyone near him. Master Baiter made the last jump, moving onto the last section with the finish line in sight and no sign of Bad Touch.  
  
As Master Baiter hurdled forward, he swiveled his head. He was in the lead thanks to the tumbles the other contestants took. What was left was dodging a few more balls, this time on a larger rotating platform, and running up an incline to the finish. Except that, at the top of that incline, stood a figure that caused him to shudder.  
  
Somehow, through all the chaos, King Slayer had pulled ahead and was now standing right in front of the finish line.  
  
Master Baiter's eyes narrowed. Was she just taunting him, or was she planning something more nefarious? Either way, she wouldn't get away with it. Every ounce of his bean strength poured into his legs as he weaved through the balls and ran up the hill. Whatever King Slayer’s intentions were, he'd pass her and make a first place finish! He propelled forward...  
  
And then a massive weight landed on top of him, sending his body to the ground just before the finish line.  
  
Master Baiter laid on his back and King Slayer was right on top of him, her titties in his face. He squirmed, muffled squealing coming out of the prone Fall Guy, but he couldn't slip out from under her. She cooed, a dark glare on her face. This would only be the beginning.  
  
His eyes widened. He began beating on her back, screaming for her to get off, but not in the way it might imply. She just shook her head, slowly edging herself downward toward an inconspicuous bump in his costume. The poking and prodding of his guyhood was bad enough, but he could only scream helplessly as other contestants began passing the two.  
  
His struggling only made King Slayer more forceful. She held him down as she pawed at his lower half, first to get the silly costume off, then to figure out how to get his privates to become very, very public. He screamed, half in embarrassment and half in terror. There was a hope she wouldn't be able to get it out in time; he'd rather lose the race than his dignity, after all. That hoping proved to be for naught as she met with success, his pale phallus shooting out from his inner costume.  
  
She brought the top half of her body to meet it, nuzzling against the tip. Master Baiter slammed his fists on the ground, wobbling pathetically as she jerked the sausage and did other things that he couldn't see from his point of view.  
  
Master Baiter thrashed as more of the Fall Guys ran past, finishing the race. One even tripped over his head, bringing a momentary end to his struggles. It was just enough time for King Slayer to change positions, sticking the girthy appendage between her massive tits. She slid them up and down, staring into his eyes the entire time. Her low moans continuously hammered against his psyche as she continued his humiliation.  
  
Master Baiter looked on in horror as she picked up the pace, crushing his cock in between her tits and giving his head the occasional nuzzle with her face. Now he was done for. He screamed, letting fly muffled calls for help, but there was no one to save him. Just a whole crowd watching the broadcast live as this awful creature tortured him. Her laughter was cold and sadistic, filling him with dread as she continued.  
  
She pulled herself back on top of him and straddled the center of his body, her sweaty boobs now plastered onto his face hole. She humped him, grinding her lower half onto his throbbing cock. He was completely out of breath, using what little oxygen remained to scream into her funbags. It was absolutely awful, pure torture. This was worse than getting smacked down to the base of Fall Mountain. Hell, it was even worse than getting pushed into a hole in Roll Out. This was a whole new level of pain and humiliation.  
  
Other Fall Guys were now crowding around them, clapping and cheering as he was violated. A few even made chicken noises. He cried, feeling as if his dignity had left long ago. He could barely think straight as she continued to grind her hips against his. He couldn't even ejaculate quick enough to end his suffering.  
  
He continued to be humiliated on live TV, her wails and his muffled screams filling the ears of everyone watching. He lost track of time as he nearly suffocated in her breasts, but in a moment of weakness, he felt a wet, gooey substance splatter against his body. As King Slayer got off him, he laid there in shame; his clothing had been ripped and shredded in multiple spots, his face was wet with tears and drool, his body oozed with jizz and God knows what else. Her laugh was cold and unforgiving.  
  
As he raised his head, the finish line just a few feet away, Master Baiter noticed the counter above it which showed how many contestants had qualified. His eyes bugged out in horror as his frayed mind processed the numbers.  
  
44/45.  
  
He looked to King Slayer and screamed, trying desperately to pull his worn body over the finish line, his limp dick dragging against the floor. He wouldn't be beaten; he just couldn't be beaten. Not in the first round. All this training - all this time preparing for the millionth episode - wasn't going to go to waste.  
  
As he crawled ever closer, King Slayer stood only inches away. After flapping her arms and clucking, his pleas went ignored as she crossed it casually.  
  
Master Baiter had been Master Baited and was eliminated from the competition.

* * *

After the conclusion of the millionth episode, the contestants released videos talking about their experience. Many played footage from the show and commentated over it, going into every move, dive, and grab in great detail. Each of these videos were watched by millions, but the one with the most views was the one Master Baiter released.  
  
No one expected him to make a video. Who would after the brutal loss? After the treatment he received from King Slayer? Everyone expected him to curl up in a fetal position and hide away for weeks from the press and fans. Yet, to everyone's surprise, he released a video just a few days after the millionth episode ended.  
  
In it, he stood in a simple room with white walls and floors. He was dressed in what remained of his costume and stared at the camera. From the glassy look of his eyes, one might guess that he'd been crying right before the recording started.  
  
To his right, a video plays. It's a recording of the episode, focusing on him and King Slayer from right before she crossed the finish line. His anguished screams could be heard as his body was violated by the bean-shaped titty monster. He paid no attention to the footage, blinking and wheezing with serious intent. Then he spoke. While many find Fallguyese hard to understand on account of the completely unintelligible muffled noises, a translation was provided on the lower third of the video.  
  
"Alright guys, this is the reason... why I stopped competing in Ultimate Knockout. Right here. People like this... they're so tryhard. Like, bro, like, come on, man. Why are you doing this to everyone else? It doesn't make sense, man. People want to have fun, but next thing they know, they see Sweats Titty McGee over here. It's just so uncool."


End file.
